U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,308 B2 to Tseng discloses a latch and release device for a slide assembly, which discloses a resilient catch, a press button, and a mounting base. The resilient catch has a first end and a second end opposite to each other and a locking portion. The first end of the resilient catch is fixed to the slide assembly. The locking portion prevents the slide assembly from extending. The press button has a locating hole. The mounting base has a chamber to receive the press button and allow the press button to slide therein. The mounting base has an opening corresponding in position to the locating hole of the press button for the second end of the resilient catch to penetrate through the opening and to be secured in the locating hole of the press button.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,244 to Sandoval discloses a user-controllable latching carrier rail system, which discloses a movable latching member 212A as shown in FIG. 3B and the movable latching member has a distal portion 310A fixed to a slide rail 302A, an intermediate portion 310B which is located at an angle with respect to the distal portion, a proximal portion 310C extending from the intermediate portion, and a handle 204 extending from the proximal portion. Wherein, the proximal portion has a protrusion 308 which controls the handle by the user to deform the intermediate portion and the proximal portion relative to the slide rail. The protrusion is then disengaged from the locked status.
The two prior patents require the user to apply a significant force directly against the force from the latching member or the resilient catch, and this needs to be improved.
In addition, the latching member or the resilient catch relies on the firm connection relationship between the two locked parts to ensure that the locked status does not fail.